Shugo Chara Christmas
by Rubiibi
Summary: It's Christmas time and everyone's celebrating at Amu's house... A few surprises are sure to happen. Amuto, Kuutau, Rimagihiko


**This is my Shugo Chara Christmas Special! Released on 24/12/09 Australian Eastern Standard time. Have fun reading.  
(O.O If found lots of mistakes and decided to replace correct the mistakes.. if you find anymore please tell me thank you!) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for millions of plot bunnies that rampage around my brain waiting to get out.**

**Warning: Massive chunks of paragraphs, make the window size smaller to read each line better. Also the pairings are Amuto, Kuutau and Rimagihiko, don't like don't have to read.**

...

Today is Christmas, the day of giving, the day to spend the time with your family, a day to be happy and the day to have fun. Though for Hinamori Amu today could be anything far from fun. As decided yesterday the guardians and friends would be having their Christmas party at Amu's house. It was decided yesterday, giving Amu little time to prepare and set up for the party. Why would the party be at Amu's house? Well for starters Amu's parents and sister were away for the holidays (Amu had to stay back for school reasons,) and everyone else just so happened to have perfect excuses for why they couldn't have the party at their house.

For Kuukai, "I have four older brothers. Plus they're really rough. Do you really want to spend Christmas at my place?" For Utau, "No way." Nobody even dared to question her and let her pass.  
For Yaya, "Yaya asked her parents, but they said no parties around the baby." So they crossed Yaya's house off the list. For Kairi, well he doesn't have his own house he's living in his messy, and I emphasis messy, sister's apartment whom she's probably going to most of the time arguing with Nikaidou-sensei. (Nobody even dared to ask Kairi to have the party at 'his' house.)  
For Rima, "I asked my parents and they said no." Everybody knew how strict her parents were and let her off. Then they asked Nagihiko, to which Nagihiko replied "My parents are going to have a big dance party... no kids allowed. They also didn't want to have two parties at the same time in case one gets too loud and they compete and then the neighbours call the police for being too loud."  
Everybody nodded and they asked Tadase and he said "My mum said no my dad said yes and my grandma said yes. Then my mum and grandma started fighting about yes or no and then dad said no to please my mum." Everybody sweat dropped and let Tadase pass. They also considered asking Tsukasa if they could use the greenhouse, he said "The greenhouse is a place for meetings for guardians not to have parties for family and friends. Also the greenhouse will be closed during Christmas."  
After that they looked at Amu expectantly and she sighed and said "My mum said before leaving no parties while we're away. So I called her to make sure and she said go have a party with your friends don't be alone on Christmas. Then she hung up." The guardians cheered and started making plans about the party while Amu just sat in annoyance that the party was to be at her house.

So now Amu was making last minute Christmas decorations and cooking luckily for her chara's were all there to help her. First she Chara-naried with Suu to clean the rooms even the dark closet at the far end of the house. Then she started to cook and stuff the turkey, heat the eggnog, make the potato salad, prepare the ham, bake some treats and the pudding, bake the vegetables, prepare the cups for juice and prepare the fresh fruit platter all while her other chara's stared in shock as she made the fastest Christmas dinner ever. Suu also wanted to make a croquembouche but Amu said (yelled) there wasn't enough time and quickly chara-naried with Miki to put up the decorations artistically and arrange the food in a beautiful manner, each plate with a candy cane next to it. While Dia added that extra sparkle to the house, food and decorations for the extra shine and homely Christmas feel.

With everything in place, the worn out Amu collapsed onto the couch and settled herself in. Ran came up to her and said good job Amu and started doing her cheer dance. Before Amu realised that Ran never actually did anything, to which Ran replied defensively that she was cheering them on. Amu, Miki, Suu and Dia all turned to Ran and glared at her, as punishment they told her she was to clean up when the party was done and Suu forced her into the kitchen to make a giant croquembouche with her. Amu relaxed into the couch and thought about her friends, Tadase, Nagihiko/Nadeshiko, Kuukai, Kairi, Yaya, Rima and heck she even thought about Utau. They were all her friends and each one of them was special, helping her along the way, she shared many memories with them, from the time she first enlisted as a guardian to when Easter was taken down.

Thinking of Easter she remembered Ikuto. Who was currently travelling the world looking for his true self and his dad. She still kept in contact with him, he called her at least once a week and teased her every time causing her to hang up the phone and glare at the phone in anger. Just yesterday she called him, I repeat SHE called him, about the Christmas party at her house and asked if he could come. He said he couldn't due to bad snow storms and was stuck half way across the world. But instead wished her a Merry Christmas and said he'd send over a gift. Amu frowned when she heard the news and inside her heart hurt. She knew why her heart hurt and ignored it. She said goodbye to Ikuto and hung the phone.

Amu sat at the couch and watched the lights on the Christmas tree flicker on and off each time the colour changed. When she was bored she would follow the pattern, from red to purple to blue to green to yellow to orange and back again to red. She4 was off in her own peaceful world, well at least before her friends arrived. She sat still waiting for time to pass she heard every tick and tock and her concentration broke from the clock when she heard a yell of pain coming from the kitchen and rushed to see what was the problem. Inside she saw all her chara's surrounding Ran and a collapsing attempt of a croquembouche (she wondered to herself how long time had passed.) Ran had burned her finger in the caramel when attempting to caramelise the profiteroles and was now running all over the place as an attempt to cool her finger down, Suu chasing after her trying to bandage her fingers. Amu sighed when suddenly Miki gasped causing Amu and Dia to look at her while Ran forgot her pain and stopped dead in her tracks, Suu took the time to bandage Ran's fingers when she wasn't concentrating.

Amu started to worry when Miki wasn't saying anything and was just staring in shock, mouth agap. Then suddenly Miki opened her mouth and started to speak, she asked Amu if she was really going to wear that. Amu looks down to see what she's wearing, an oversized red jumper with brown reindeer's along the bottom of the jumper hanging off her shoulders and a pair of black shorts. Amu frowned; she saw nothing wrong with what she was wearing. Miki had to suppress a cry of anger, and quickly started to draw in her sketchbook occasionally looking over at Amu and put her forefingers and thumbs together to make a rectangle to frame her. Suddenly she smiled and prepared to make her drawing life size.

With a drew, draw, drawn Amu was now wearing Miki's masterpiece. Amu looked down and frowned once again, she was wearing a red Santa Hat complete with a fully white rim and white ball at the top, a silky red dress that reached her knees, also with a fluffy white rim and fluffy white straps, at the top of the dress was a big red bow and she as now wearing red boots complete with fluffy white rim and red bows. Amu yelled at Miki for making her wear something so inappropriate. So Miki went back to her sketch book and drew a new set of clothes for her. This time Amu was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a yellow bow and painted ribbons, a black skirt with two layers and black stockings with white stars. She was still wearing the Santa Hat. Amu looked at her new outfit spun around for a few times and all her chara's agreed that it looked the best she herself agreed and decide to wear this at the party.

Amu was about to go back to her chair when suddenly the doorbell rang. Amu looked at the clock it was seven thirty, the time they has agreed to meet at Amu's house. Amu changed her direction and headed for the door instead of the couch. She opened the door and there stood both Rima and Nagihiko, both huffing with red cheeks and both holding out their presents for Amu out in their hands. Amu just stared at them then stepped away from the doorway.

"Err... Why don't you guys come inside..." she said, taking their presents with her.

Rima and Nagihiko took off their scarfs and coats and hung it on the rack and closed the door behind them. Amu rushed to the kitchen to give them a cup of juice each. They both seemed as if they ran a ten kilometre marathon, full speed and up a mountain. They settled onto the coach and placed the other presents for their friends beneath the Christmas Tree and drank their juices that Amu just gave them. While Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia approached Kusukusu, Temari and Rhythm.

"Erm... what happened?" Ran was the first to speak.

"Kusukusu, well it was actually quite funny." Kusukusu said with her signature laugh.

Temari giggled, "Well Nagi was walking towards Amu's house when all of a sudden a car screeches to a stop and Rima comes out. Rima glared at Nagi then said that no matter what she wasn't going to let Nagi anywhere near Amu, then she ran off." Temari paused and Rhythm continued where Temari stopped, "Then Nagi runs after Rima, after all he isn't one to give up without a fight and so they had an epic race to your house, with many detours along the way." Temari, Rhythm and Kusukusu started giggling again when looking at the proximity their masters were.

Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia didn't really get the joke so they sweat dropped and smiled nervously. When suddenly the doorbell rang again, Amu ran to the door and opened the door there stood the always cheerful Yaya (except when she throws a tantrum) one arm waving around like a manic the other cling onto Kairi, whom she had arrived with.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya exclaimed happily.

"Yaya! Kairi! Come inside it's quite cold outside." Amu said and motioned them both to come in.

"Yaya was on her way here when she ran into Kairi. So they decided to go together." Yaya explained while taking off her coat and scarf.

"You guys came here by yourselves?" Amu asked, quite surprised that they came here walking.

"Well Yaya's parents were taking care of Tsubasa and Kairi's sister was busy..." Yaya said while trailing off.

Amu sighed and told them to take a seat on the couch. Yaya happily bounced to the couch plopping herself down to the coach while dragging Kairi with her too. Amu walked to the kitchen to get the newly arrived guest something to drink. (Yaya wanted a cup of hot chocolate while Kairi just asked for a cup of water.) Amu walked to the couch with two cups in her hand one for Yaya the other Kairi, she passed them the drinks and was about to sit down when the doorbell rang again and was forced to the door once again. This time when she opened the door Utau was standing there as if she ruled the world her Chara's floating beside her.

"Hey Utau." Amu said while Utau hmphed.

Amu sighed and went to close the door behind Utau after she walked in and started to take off her coat and scarf.

"I wouldn't close the door if I were you. That idiot is coming soon." Utau said while walking towards the coach and found a place to sit away from the 'idiots.'

Amu left the door open and sure enough a boy with spiked hair came up to the door.

"Yo Amu! Thanks for keeping the door open! I was running here when I saw Utau and said we should go together while she Chara Changed and sent me flying away." Kuukai said with a huge grin.

Amu was in shock, she didn't know if she was more surprised that Kuukai managed to last a blow against Utau or that he managed to catch up to her after being blown away. She let Kuukai in and he found a seat next to Utau. While his Chara, Daichi, went over to the other Chara's already sitting down in their doll house and drinking their little cups of honey milk Suu had prepared.

Amu just closed the door when the doorbell rang again. She was slightly annoyed that the bell rang many times but with everyone who was already here she knew who was at the door. She opened the door and a Chara flew by her to gather with his minions and there he stood.

"Hey Tadase. You're the last one here." Amu said to the blonde boy.

The blonde boy smiled and replied Amu, "It's good to see you too Amu."

"Why don't you come in?" Amu asked pulling Tadase's arm and inviting him in.

"Actually Amu I wanted to give you your present now." Tadase said in a soft voice.

Amu blinked at him.

"You mean right here and now?" She asked, slightly confused why he couldn't wait until later.

Tadase nodded and handed Amu her gift. Amu took the precent reluctantly and slowly pulled the ribbons apart and from the box revealed a gold necklace with a diamond hanging from it. Amu gasped. It was definitely not cheap.

"Tadase. I can't accept this and also..." Amu started to say before she was interrupted by Tadase.

He was smiling, "I know that you don't feel the way I feel about you. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens I'll be there for you."

Amu smiled, "Thank you. It's a great present."

Then Tadase walked into the Hinamori house and joined everyone else for the party. Amu quietly closed the door behind her. She knew that all the guests were here and that he couldn't possibly come and she was fine with that. But deep down inside her she really wished the doorbell would ring once again and when she opened the door there he would be standing right in front of her, but it was impossible and she walked over to the couch and join her friends for some fun. But she didn't feel happy knowing that he wasn't here.

...

After everyone was settled down and the gifts were placed under the tree (it was hard to keep Yaya away from the presents that she so eagerly wanted to open) they headed towards the table to have a Christmas dinner. There in the centre was the croquembouche in its full glory, everyone stared in amazement at the size and height of the thing (Ran bragged how she lost a few fingers making that thing and showed everyone her bandaged fingers) that no one had noticed that it was slightly lopsided (that Miki was complaining about, what? She's an artistic Chara.) Everyone sat down and enjoyed the food made by Amu claiming it to some of the best they eaten (even Utau admitted it was good.) To which Amu replied sheepishly that Suu did most of the work.

Everyone enjoyed their dinner there were hardly any leftovers and Ran cheered inwardly that she didn't have to clean a lot. Until she found out what everyone was doing next, pulling bonbons. When the bonbons opened with a bang, small toys fell out along with a lame joke and a paper hat. Amu took off her hat and replaced it with a transparent red one. Amu opened quite a few with everyone, though Nagihiko and Rima had made a competition to see who could open more with Amu. Amu secretly kept count and ended as a draw much to Rima's dismay who was in a bad mood for the rest for the bonbon opening. When Amu opened a bonbon with Utau, Utau would claim all the prizes, regardless whose piece of the bonbon was larger, Amu didn't bother arguing with Utau. Yaya was slightly similar she managed to claim all her prizes (nobody wanted Yaya to Chara change and throw a tantrum louder than normal.)

At the end off all the commotion and gunpowder everyone retired to the couches once again, one hand holding a slice of pudding the other a cup of eggnog. Yaya was really excited and wanted to open her gifts. However everyone stopped her and told her it was customary to give your presents before opening them. Yaya was annoyed and quickly gave everyone their gifts and waited for everyone to give her her gifts. When everyone received their gifts they sat in a circle on the ground, surrounded by their gifts. Yaya was about to open her gifts when Tadase said wait and said we should make this fun, he grabbed a bottle from nowhere and said that every time you spin the bottle whoever it lands on you have to open their gift. If you've already opened their gift or lands on yourself you can spin the bottle again until it lands on someone different. Everyone agreed that it would be fun, well except for Yaya who already wanted to open her gifts. Until Utau told her Christmas is about giving not receiving, so she sat quietly and everyone agreed to let Yaya spin first.

Yaya spun and it landed on Amu, she eagerly opened the gift Amu gave her and found a pair of new ribbons and a coupon for pocky until April next year. Yaya squealed in delight and ran over to hug Amu in delight. Then it was Amu time to spin the bottle which landed on Tadase and Amu went to spin it again.

"Amu-chi why are you spinning it again?" Yaya asked.

"Well Tadase already gave me his gift." Amu says to Yaya.

"Boo. And you guys were chastising me for wanted to open my gifts when Amu-chi has already opened one of hers." She said pouting.

She sighed and passed on her turn giving it to Tadase. This continued for a while until everyone had opened they're gifts. For some reason whenever Rima spun the bottle it would land on Nagihiko and vice versa for Nagihiko. Until they found out that Temari and Rhythm had found their way into the bottle and purposely stopped the bottle to land on Rima and Nagihiko.

Amu had received a necklace from Tadase, a discount coupon for treats at Yaya's favourite food store from Yaya. A handmade silk fan from Nagihiko, Utau's newest CD signed from her (which Amu had asked Utau for) given from Utau. Kairi gave her a bracelet that had a small charm of a clover, heart, spade, diamond and cross on it. Rima had given Amu a new hair pin that Amu told her she wanted and finally Kairi had given her a soccer ball to train with, she didn't really know what to do with it. Amu thanked everyone for their gifts and remembered what Ikuto had said. He said that she's send over her gift ASAP, though Amu didn't really care about the present she really wished that Ikuto was here instead.

...

Amu wasn't sure but she had a nagging feeling at the back of her head that said that the Chara's were planning something. Every time she looked at the Chara's they were huddled together and occasionally looked up and looked at Nagihiko and Rima then looked back down and started to whisper when they saw Amu. Amu wanted to know what the Chara's were planning and started walking over to their doll house, when suddenly the lights off. Everyone screamed in fright from the sudden change in lighting, when the lights went back on again Amu saw Suu at the light switch.

"SUU!" Amu screamed, "What are you doing!?"

"Well... um... I was... doing that desu!" Suu said nervously then cheerfully.

"Doing that desu?" Amu asked her green Chara and eyed her suspiciously.

"Um... GOMEN DESU!" Suu said while running off to where the other Charas were.

Amu sighed and she heard a loud cheer from Ran in the other room. "MISTLETOE! Whoever you're standing with under the mistletoe with you have to kiss!"

Amu ran in the room confused she didn't remember putting up any mistletoe, after all some bad things happen whenever mistletoe is put up. Everyone else quickly looked up at the ceiling to make sure they weren't standing under any mistletoe.

"Hell no." A voice said at the back of the room.

Everyone turned to see Rima was standing under some mistletoe next to Nagihiko. The mistletoe just so happened to be held up by Eru. Amu finally figured out what the Chara's were suspiciously doing. They were setting up Rima and Nagihiko together, she should've seen it when they snuck into the bottle doing the present game...

"Aw... but it's tradition!" Yaya whined at Rima while Rima glared at her.

"Just kiss already." Utau said from the other side of the room and moved further away from the mistletoe that Daichi happened to be holding.

"No way I refuse." Rima said moving away from the mistletoe that followed her every time she moved away.

"Geez... just kiss already." Yaya said and gave Nagihiko a small push in Rima's direction.

Nagihiko stumbled a bit and fell in front of Rima and well their lips met. Everybody gasped in shock and both Rima and Nagihiko's eyes were wide open. Rima quickly pulled away and a small blush had formed on her face. Yaya started to yell sorry while Rima glared and Yaya and threatened to kill her when suddenly the doorbell rang once again.

Everybody was silent, no other guest was expected to come... right?

"Hey Amu-chi..." Yaya started to say.

"No I don't know who it is..." Amu said slightly afraid.

"Uh Amu I don't think you should open the door." Was what Rima had said.

Though Amu still got up and headed towards the door. She didn't know why she was, but something inside her told her to do so. She went over to the door and shakily opened the door, she had her eyes shut when she opened the door and she opened one eye and was surprised to see no one at the door. She blink her eyes open, had she heard wrong? Maybe no one rang the doorbell, but everyone else heard it too. She sighed and closed the door and spun around to head back to the couches when she bumped into something. Something warm and soft and oh so familiar. She looked at up and saw...

"Eh? Ikuto!?" She exclaimed.

She then tried to move backwards slightly surprised that Ikuto was here, but Ikuto instead wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Glad you haven't forgotten me." Ikuto said while smiling.

Amu felt a wave heat of creep up to her cheeks.

"Wait I thought you said you were stuck and couldn't come."

"I lied. I was already halfway to Japan when you called. I wanted to surprise you, didn't I say I would get my present to you as soon as possible."

Amu could feel herself blush again. She pushed Ikuto away and turned around angrily.

"You leave for four years and expect me to welcome you back?" She asks slightly angry at Ikuto.

Ikuto grabs Amu's hand and spins her around again to face him again.

"I can understand why you're mad, but Amu..." He said then pauses.

"But what?" She asks still mad at him.

"Amu the thing is while travelling I realised something." Ikuto paused for a second, and then put's his hand in his pocket, "I miss you. Whenever I go somewhere new my heart hurts, especially when I think about you or when I'm talking to you. Then I wonder if this is how my dad feels when he's not with my mother. Does his heart hurt like this?"

Amu gives a look of confusion towards Ikuto.

"What I'm trying to say Amu is that I travelled the world to look for my dad and my true self. And I realise that my true self isn't somewhere across the globe but is right here..." Ikuto pauses and bends down to his knees and pulls a box out of his pocket, Ikuto flips the lid and there is a silver ring embedded with diamonds. Amu gasps and Ikuto continues speaking, "Will you marry me? But I know you're sixteen and too young to get married, of course I can wait for a while... that's if you'll marry me..."

Amu just stares at Ikuto before she flings herself at him and hugs him. "Of course I will! Baka, you've made me wait here for so long! Since you've left I've though clearly about my feelings and I know I definitely want to be with you."

Ikuto hugs Amu back and stands Amu up so he can give her her new ring. Ikuto looks up and sees something really interesting.

"Look mistletoe."

Then leans forward to kiss Amu.

"Aww... About time!" a voice yells from the doorway between the living room and the doorway.

Amu spins around and sees everyone standing there watching, well for some reason Utau and Kuukai couldn't be seen.

"You guys were watching? Since when?" She asks nervously.

"Since when you shouted 'eh? Ikuto?'" Tadase says.

Amu pales, while Ikuto laughs.

"Don't worry Amu-chi, you're not the only one doing it." Yaya says excitedly to Amu.

Amu looks at Yaya confused.

"Just a moment ago I pushed Kuukai and Utau together under mistletoe and they KISSED!" Yaya says squealing like a fangirl.

"That was a forced kiss Yaya." Utua says face blushing.

"Yeah well then why did it last for about five minutes and what were you guys doing anyway?" Yaya asks.

Utau blushed, while Kuukai swings an arm around Utau and says really loudly, "I confessed and she said yes." While grinning really loudly, meaning Utau looks as if she wants to shrink smaller.

Utau whacks the upside of Kuukai's head, "Didn't I say to tell everyone later?" she says angrily.

Under their breaths everyone mutters one word "whipped."

Utau walks over to Amu.

"I guess I can trust you with Ikuto..." Utau says and offeres her hand out for Amu to shake.

Amu takes her hand and shakes it, "thank you" she says to Utau.

Utau walks off and waves her hand while everyone else but Tadase retreats back to the living room.

"Good luck Amu." Tadase says then also walks to the living room.

Amu turns back around to Ikuto, and whispers "I love you."

"Not as much as me." Ikuto replies.

Then they kiss once again under the mistletoe.

...

**End**

**Thank you for reading! Leave your thoughts behind in the thoughts corner accessible via the review button. Also I'm a lazy person I couldn't be bothered writing down what everyone got... if you really want to know then I'll make an extra chapter and maybe another one to resolve the whole Rima and Nagihiko problem because quite obviously Rima will be ignoring Nagi for some time...**

**What's a croquembouche you say? A croquembouche is something you can check up on the internet. Which I know you're on right now, I mean how else are you reading this?**

**I hate writing about clothes ugh waste of time and is just there extend the stories. But this time I described Amu's clothes... why because I thought it would be fun and it half was also Miki would kill me if I didn't write about Amu's awesome clothes that she designed and I threatened my friends to draw for me. (Tira: you mean you begged me) ... whatever anyway she'll post it up soon and you can see what Amu wore, because a picture speaks a thousand words... despite having no mouth...**

**Any way see you soon...**

**Rubii!**


End file.
